How it Should Be
by crazzyredhead
Summary: It has almost nine months since Cell was Beaten.. Hercule has been bad mouthing the Z Warriors. Master Roshi will not stand for the insults he throws at Goku. Goku lets them wish him back. Strong Gohan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ I wish I did

Chapter One

Never make Master Roshi Mad

Master Roshi sat in front of the TV, though he was not watching the news. He was reading one of his magazines. He sighed putting down the magazine it been a year almost nine months since Goku decided not to come back to life. He looked to the TV seeing Hercule on it. The man was yelling again. Roshi was happy that it was on mute. That was until he saw the words at the bottom of the screen. He grabbed the remote and turned it up.

"ALL YOU FAKES OUT THERE I DARE YOU TO COME TO THE NEXT TURNMENT. That means all the others who were at the cell games come and try to beat me with out all your special lights. I will show you what true martial arts it." Hercule shouted while laughing.

The announcer from the tournament came onto the screen "you hear it. The Champ just called out the men. I have to say though Hercule…."

"I don't care what you say special tricks from the last torment were all fake. The last champ Goku sure he can come out. If he can't he is just a scaredy cat."

Roshi stood pissed he walked to his room and went to his closet and reached into a box looking threw it he found his capsule. Jackie Chun would be coming back to teach that man a lesson. No one insults his friends, then insult and spit all over what true martial arts is. He saw Hercule fight, man fights like a thug, and then he goes and disgraces Goku and his title. No he would not get away with it. Roshi clicked the capsule and the clothes of the fighter appeared along with the wig. He smirked and walked to his wall taking off his 200 pound cell and picked one up that was 300 pounds. He groaned and went to the phone calling the person he knew could help.

"Hello Bulma. It's Roshi I need a gravitation room thing that Goku trained in."

"Why?"

"I saw Hercule on TV insulting my friends, martial arts and then insulted Goku. I plan to enter and show him a lesson. "

"For that reason sure, I will also get you some beans so you can heal."

"Thanks, also if you can find Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and have Chi Chi call me would be nice. I will get a hold of Krillin."

"Why do you want to get a hold of all of them?"

"I think it is time for all of the old fighters from the tournaments to show up. And show the world what Martial arts really is. He laughed at us Bulma."

Krillian landed at the Kame House he was shocked to see Master Roshi out side doing push ups.

"Hey Roshi what's up." He explained his plan to Krillan and told him how he wanted to enter the tournament. Krillian was shocked when he found out Roshi was Jackie Chun. He smiled and nodded "Mind if I help you."

"You know Krillian I wouldn't mind at all." He smiled at him. The student and the teacher went back to training together like old times. Only thing they were missing there spiky haired friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chi Chi's Talk

Chi Chi had just gotten to the look out and walked over to Piccolo. She never liked the man after he kidnapped Gohan when he was a toddler, then the trying to kill Goku, and really killing him. But she knows he grew to care for her son. He be the perfect person to help her. "Piccolo, I need your help."

"What is it?" He did not look surprised but to have Chi Chi asking for help from him, he never thought would come. And the fact she was pregnant he did not know of this.

"I need to talk to King Kai."

"You need to move-"

"It is Gohan." She said getting straight to the point. "Piccolo, I need to talk to him. Gohan is…." She stopped talking while trying to keep her self from crying. But soon gave in "he blames himself Piccolo, and it is eating him alive. He barley eats and will only train to the point he passes out. Piccolo the rate he is going. It will kill him. Please-"

"For Gohan sure" He sat down, he was worried for Gohan. "I will get a hold of him and tell him to talk to you. He closed his eyes and sat still for ten minutes.

'_King Kai King Kai.' _ He was trying to get ahold of him which was proving more difficult then he thought.

"Oh hey Piccolo how are you doing? Not feeling green are you?" King Kai started laughing.

"King Kai, sorry to bother you but Goku's wife Chi Chi is here and she is wanting to talk to you sir."

"You know I am not a telephone she needs-"

"It is her son King Kai. She needs to talk to you please just talk to her."

"Sure thing Piccolo."

..

Chi Chi jumped when she heard King Kai's voice. "Hello Chi Chi, what can I do for you?"

"Please King Kai; I need to talk to my husband… I know he is happy but it is about Gohan."

"I really shouldn't do this… But I will get him. I will be back in ten minutes Chi Chi." She sat down waiting while holding her very large belly. She was due in two week

"Hey Chi Chi I am back here is Goku."

"Hey Chi Chi, how are you doing?"

"Not so good Goku." She had tears going down her face from hearing Goku's voice. "Goku please let me wish you back. I know what you say about the Earth being in danger but your son is going to kill himself."

"What do you mean?" Goku said worried.

"He has been training nonstop, he doesn't eat unless I force him and then it is less than me. He blames himself for your death… Which its all cells fault… Please I don't….." She stopped while holding her belly wanting to tell him but some reason was scared to do so.

"Chi Chi what's wrong. I know there is something you want to tell me. What is it?"

"It's not just Gohan I worry about but our other child." She said.

"WAIT WHAT?"

"I was pregnant when you died Goku. I had found out a couple days after you died. I want our child to know you. Gohan needs you Goku he is a twelve year old boy, you can't put the pressure of taking care of the world on his shoulders. He needs a father Goku. He needs you, everyone here needs you. I need you… Goku I am sorry. You probly didn't want to come back because I am a horrible wife." She started crying, "I am so sorry I promise I won't give you and Gohan any hard time about all your training you do. I am sorry I am so sorry."

"I…. I…." Goku was at a lost for words.

Chi Chi emotions switched " And what happens if something shows up and Gohan does not have someone to watch his back Goku?"

King Kai smiled he knew Goku needed to be talked out of that dumb idea of staying dead. "Goku I know your reasons are pure. I was never truly hell bent on the idea. I knew it be better for you to stay on Earth. I can contact the Namekian's on planet New Nameks to have them make the wish."

"Chi Chi I am sorry you are right, I should have let them wish me back. You are the brains out of the two of us."

A/N: Ok I Know the chapters are short Sorry but this idea came to me last night and I just wanted to put it up. I hope you enjoy it and also review. And a huge thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gohan and Training

Gohan heard his mother yelling at him. He could hear her begging for him to come back to her. He did not listen to her as he flew off. He knew she wanted to talk to him but couldn't handle it. When he landed near a lake he powered up to super sayain and started training. Throwing himself into training was all he could do now days. He thought of father. Tears streaming down his face. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He said as he slammed his fist into the ground.

Gohan started crying and looking at the sky "Dad why, what did I do?" He knew he was happy and was ok with it. That was until he got home. He saw his mom crying and ran to Gohan and saying how horrible of a man Hercule is. Then looking around asking where Goku was. When he told her, she fell to the ground crying. He looked at her not knowing what to do. He lowered his head as he heard his mom crying, 'if I just finished cell right away then dad would have never died. It's all my fault that mom is crying.'

Gohan looked up feeling the rain beating down on his face. Gohan lay down on the ground feeling the cool rain hitting him on the face. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

Goku looked to King Kai and all the others they were about to wish him back. "Well it was great getting to know you… I shall see you all around." He said while smiling.

"I hope it is not for a very long time. Make sure it is later Goku." King Kai yelled at him. He watched the boy vanish and smiled knowing how much he misses him. He groaned as the other Kais were making comments how he lost his best fighter.

Goku looked at Chi Chi who was smiling and starting to cry. She ran forward wrapping her arms around him. "GOKU!" she yelled and he picked her up being carful not to hurt her.

"I missed you Chi Chi."

She looked up at him with red eyes and smiled "I missed you too."

He kissed her on the lips, "Lets get you home, that way I can talk to Gohan." He said and saw Piccolo "Thanks."

He nodded to Goku.

After Goku dropped Chi Chi off at the house he started to look of Gohan.

He soon found him appearing next to his son. Who was lying in the mud looking at the sky? As the rain keep pouring down on them "Gohan what are you doing?"

Krillin walked into the Kame house to hear him talking to Bulma. "Were you serious?"

"Yes Krillin." He said and walked out side and started training. He had over a year to get up to par with the others. He was out there and Krillin smiled and went to start training. An hour into there training Bulma arrived smiling and climbing out of her jet. "How never thought I would see the day."

"Same here just as surprised as you are. Hey is that Trunks."

Trunks was sitting in Bulma's jet. "Yeah he got back a week ago to tell us the future is on track. And apparently the future me didn't check the fuel. He said I told him there was enough for a trip back."

"Wow, future you is clever."

Bulma punched Krillin in the head. At this point Trunks had gotten out and was walking over. "Hey Krillin."

"Hey Trunks do you want to stay here and train with me and Roshi."

"Go on Trunks you need to have some fun. And the way Vegeta has been mopping about it won't happen at home."

Roshi walked up, "Thanks Bulma." He said smiling at her as he took the capsule from here. And went to a side of the island and threw it to the ground having the gravitation chamber appear.

"Wow he really is serious. He didn't Act like the pervert… Are we sure he is ok."

Turtle was coming close and looked up at Bulma and everyone "Hey guys…"

"Turtle, is Roshi ok?"

"Yeah Master Roshi is just fine. He used to be this way before you meet him. He is just serious about training." He said looking really happy.

Bulma smiled "well I am off to find the others see you later."

Trunks looked to Krillin "You ready to train."

"Sure lets go help Master Roshi get better." He said while smiling. Both men went ahead and started training with him.

A/N: Sorry the chapters are short…. I plan to have longer chapter later. Hope you like. Thank you all for the reviews. I trying to decided if I should do a skip and do flashbacks or not….

A huge thanks to my beta reader TheBlackSeaReaper


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Father and Son talk

"Gohan what are you doing?" Goku said looking down at his son worried.

Gohan looked up and saw his dad. In a blink of an eye he was there hugging his dad. "I'm so sorry dad. If I did what you said then you would have never been killed."

"Gohan it is not your fault. And I would never blame you. Cell was the person who killed me not you."

Gohan nodded and lowered his head "Wait, how are you here?"

Goku laughed "well Chi Chi wished me back. She got a hold of me and told me how much of an idiot I was being. I am sorry Gohan I should not have left such a heavy burden on you." He smiled down at Gohan who looked at his dad.

"Dad, I…" He lowered his head thinking he was just a let down.

Goku looked at his son, and smiled hugging him. "Gohan I am sorry. I should have never left this burden on you. So I will be there always to back you up. Also I was told by Chi Chi on the way back that everyone will be entering the world martial arts tournament. I got permission to train you for the next year for it. Your mom said she is planning on joining in too."

Gohan looked shocked "mom will be fighting."

Goku smirked "Yeah. I look forward to the fights."

Gohan smiled at his dad. Goku sat there with his son spending the next hour talking. After he spent a good time with him they both flew back home.

A/n: ok this is really short I know it, and I am sorry. But I could not think of more. I have writers block for this story and I wanted to update it. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be longer. If you have ideas please let me know.

A huge thank you to TheBlackSeaReaper for betareading


	5. Chapter 5

Hi this is crazzyredhead's friend. I am sorry to say at the moment she will not be back, to work on her stories. Since she was in a car accident. She had messed up her shoulder really bad and her spine. When she is feeling better she hopes to get back to her stories.

I am sorry it is not an update for her story. When she is back she will take down this post.


End file.
